Eclipsed
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were killed in the battle with the newborns, so Bella called her godmother, on her father's side: Gemma Teller.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eclipsed

Author: Me

Fandom: Twilight series *movies*/Sons of Anarchy

Pairings: Bella/Carlisle, Jasper/OC/Emmett, Tara/Jax friendship, Jax/Leah.

Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Alice were killed in the battle with the newborns, so Bella called her godmother, on her father's side: Gemma Teller.

…

Chapter One:

"Aunt Gemma?" Bella spoke with a shaky voice.

"Bellsy?" A young woman answered, "Mom's at the hospital with Jack, what is it, baby girl?"

Bella let out a shaky breath, "Jason…"

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett listened as Bella spilled to the girl 'Jason'.

"Oh, baby girl…" Jason said softly, hand covering her mouth.

Gemma and Jax walked into the clubhouse to see her like that.

"Did you talk to your dad?" Jason spoke after a moment, sighing when Bella told her no, "I'll get Ma to call Charlie, baby girl. I'll kidnap Chibs and Tig…"

"Jay…" Bella whimpered.

"Tig adores you, baby girl," Jason soothed her god sister, "all I have to say is that it involves you and he'll say yes. He won't even ask details."

Carlisle slipped the phone from a shaky Bella's hand.

"This is…Jason?" He asked carefully.

Jason chuckled, "Yeah, Bella's god sister."

"She's…explained things?"

"That your group is a bunch of sparkly 'fangers'?" Jason chuckled, "yeah, she told me before she confronted Edward."

Carlisle nodded, partially confused and trying to understand. Jason sighed heavily.

"She TRIED to explain what happened," Jason ran a hand through her bi-colored hair, "but let me see if I get this right…" She sat down near the pool table, "the bitch girlfriend of the guy who tried to kill Bella, she came after Bells with a bunch of little friends. Bells got a little shaky at this part, but I'm translating that your guys' family sustained some casualties."

Carlisle sighed, "Yes. My wife, Edward and my two daughters."

Jason cursed heavily. No wonder Bella was so hard to translate.

"Tell Bella I'm coming," She got up out of her chair, before hanging up and tossing the phone to Juice, "he calls back, relay the tracking chip location on my bike."

Gemma and Jax, who'd witnessed the whole exchange, followed Jason out of the clubhouse.

"Tig," Jason called toward the garage, "get your scag ass on your bike."

Chibs raised a brow at the name calling, but Tig didn't seem phased.

"Why?" Tig through back.

"Bella."

Tig grabbed his cut, his helmet and was on his bike in seconds. Jason didn't look as Chibs, Piney and even Opie followed suit. Jason looked over her shoulder at Piney.

"We need to transport the remaining family," Jason told him, "her boyfriend was killed by the girlfriend of the guy who tried to kill her a year ago."

'Fuck' was the guys' general consensus. Opie and Chibs hooked up the trailer and Tig grabbed Bella's cut and helmet.

…

It was a three day drive from Charming to Forks. Thankfully, Charlie knew they were coming, so the Forks PD didn't freak out when they drove through town and headed toward the Cullen place. Bella smiled when she heard the sound of motorcycles and darted out of the house. When Carlisle caught up with her, Bella was hugging a young woman, probably about 28 years of age.

Jason Morrow had blonde hair, like her brother, with dark brown streaks. Kinda of a polar opposite of her mother's hair; brunette with blonde streaks. She had that faint gold California tan and had amazingly blue eyes. Jason handed Bella off to Tig, who the 18 year old latched on to. In lieu of Jax. Jason stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked over to three surviving Cullen men.

"Carlisle?" She looked Carlisle in the eye.

The blond doctor nodded, "You must be Jason."

Jason gave a nod/tilt of her head. Jason looked the three men over, seeing the faint glitter of the sun on their skin.

"We've got a trailer," Jason looked over her shoulder, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett following her gaze, "if you three can stand it until night fall," then she looked back to the Cullen men, "I can sleep while riding bitch if one of you actually knows how to ride."

Jasper did a two finger hand raise and Jason looked him over, giving an appreciative chuckle.

"Charlie already knows we're here," She looked back to Carlisle, "we just need to figure out how to take care of things here."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"And THAT will take a while."

…

Jason stood on the back porch, smoking, when she heard something in the bushes.

"You can come out now, puppies," She croaked, after putting out her cigarette.

Two wolves came out, a female silver gray and a smaller soft brown. Jason cocked her head and chuckled.

"Brother and sister?" She sat on the steps.

The smaller brown wolf, the male, came up to her, whining and nudging her hand. Jason ran her fingers through his fur, scratching behind his ear and under his chin. Jason looked over the young male, to his sister.

"You can shift, honey," Jason sighed, "the poor kid just wants a little attention…" she chuckled when his tail started wagging after she started scratching a spot behind his ear, "after the shit that just happened…"

Leah Clearwater shifted, the woman lavishing attention upon her brother completely at home with the situation.

"You're human," She said in surprise.

Jason nodded, "Jason Morrow," She gave Leah a nod, "I'd shake your hand, but I think your brother's enjoying himself."

Leah chuckled and sat next to Jason on the steps.

"Charlie said Bella called you," Leah started.

Jason nodded, "They had casualties," She sighed, "Edward, the wife, the two sisters…"

Leah stared out at the backyard, "Alice, the smaller of the two sisters…she was killed pulling a couple newborns off my brother."

Jason stared down at the over-sized wolf that was turning her lap into a pillow. Leah could feel the Cullen men watching, surprised when one draped a warm blanket over her.

"Poor pup is too scared to shift back," Jason tossed out.

Emmett plopped down next to Leah, "Carlisle said to bring them in. Charlie called, said that Seth and Leah disappeared," Leah clutched the blanket around her and Seth laid his head in Jason's lap. Jason nudged him gently and he sat up. She stood up and waved him over.

"Lets go in and get warm, honey," She spoke softly, then she looked to Emmett, "call their pack leader and tell him they're okay. It'll be too late for them to go back home now. And I think Bella might appreciate their company."

Emmett nodded, watching as Jason went in, Seth at her side and Leah following.

"Hey, Ma," Jason sighed.

She peeked in on Bella, who was cuddled in between Seth and Leah, who were in wolf form.

"Jay," Gemma sighed, the phone on speaker, "what's the damage?"

"Bella's boyfriend, his mother and two sisters," Jason sighed after leaving the room, "one sister was killed protecting a friend of Bella's, Seth. The other sister, Rosalie, was killed trying to get to Alice, the one killed protecting Seth. A girl named Bree, sweet girl, defected. The dad, Carlisle, is working with her now."

Jason could hear Clay cursing under his breath.

"How is Bells?" Jax asked softly.

"A few bumps, cuts and bruises," She sighed, "but her 'damage' is more mental than physical. She had to watch her boyfriend die. Killed protecting her. It's screwed her up. I think Bree, Carlisle, and the boyfriend's brothers can handle the trailer during the day. The men know how to ride, so they can drive at night. It's gonna be a while before we can even DREAM of coming back home."

She leaned on the railing to the stairs, staring down at Jasper and Emmett, who were showing Bree how to handle a video game without breaking the controller.

"Vampires…" Gemma sighed, "Bella always was a magnet for things."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah. Her boyfriend was a mind reader," She ran a hand over her hair, "1920's Chicago boy from what the dad told me."

"What about the brothers?" Clay asked.

"Which one do I start with?" She chuckled, "there is two of them."

"Start with the elder, hon," Gemma nudged.

Jason's gaze went to Jasper and she sighed.

"His name's Jasper," She started, "Texan, was a Major in the Civil War. He's an empath, so he's been feeling everything that's going on…multiplied."

She couldn't see them, but she could tell they were nodding.

"What does he look like?" Gemma chuckled.

"He's my height," Jason rolled her eyes, "5 foot 9, shoulder length blonde hair. I'm guessing he used to have blue eyes, but they are 'animal eater' gold now."

"And the younger?" She could practically see Clay sitting back in his seat.

"Built like a brick shit house," Jason said automatically, "could give Jax and Opie a run for their money, to tell the truth. A Tennessee boy. I'm guessing his hair was curly when it was longer, but it's short…very dark. Has a thing for wrestling bears."

Jason went on talking with her family, hanging up at around midnight. She tucked her cell in Tig's pocket, the man sleeping in a chair outside the door of the room Bella was in. Bree was sitting, watching TV with the guys, feeling surprisingly comfortable despite her age as a vampire. She was also sipping a mug of animal blood, so that probably helped. Jason wondered into the kitchen, where the Cullen men sat.

"Built like a brick shithouse?" Emmett chuckled.

Jason shrugged, "You've seen Opie, right?" when Emmett nodded, she chuckled, "you're a few inches taller than him. And if I stood you next to my brother, you'd probably look better built. And those two," She shook her head, taking the beer Jasper handed her, "THOSE TWO are brick shithouses."

"So how are things in Charming?" Carlisle asked.

Jason didn't even flinch when Emmett picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"My brother's a new dad," She sipped her beer, "my nephew was born with the family flaw," when Carlisle perked in interest, she chuckled, "congenital heart defect. He also had a tear in his abdomen, because of his 'mother'," Jason spat the word.

She'd liked Wendy before the woman had started tweaking. But when it almost caused her nephew his life, her opinion of the woman drastically changed.

"She was using during her entire pregnancy," Jason sighed, "Abel nearly died on the operating table…twice. Once during the heart surgery, second during the stomach surgery."

They sat in silence for a while. Well, she sat and they stood. Emmett was standing in front of Jason, hands on her legs, ready to catch her should she fall. Jason finished her beer in silence, letting Jasper take the bottle.

"I'm thinking of sitting in with Bella during school tomorrow," She sighed, "I'll have to talk to Charlie about being able to carry my piece," she popped her neck and sighed, resisting the urge to lay back on the counter, "I don't go anywhere without it. Plus, it'll keep Tig away from the under aged tail."

…

Charlie okayed Jason to carry her guns, while with Bella. He understood how protective SAMCRO was of Bella, since Charlie was one of them when he was younger. And Tig was his brother, not that many people knew that. Tig adored his niece, which was why he and Chibs rode to the school; following Bella in her truck as Jason drove in front of Bella on her bike. Chibs stayed with Bella and Jason, while Tig drove over to the police station, to see his little brother. Chibs and Jason garnered looks, Chibs walking with Bella, his arm over her shoulders. Tig had made Chibs promise to take care of Bella, while they were there. Tig's worry was understandable. Chibs, Jax, Jason and Bella were the most troublesome foursome growing up. Chibs, Jax and Jason were the elders and ended up molding clumsy little Bella into their image. Jason walked with Jasper and Emmett, Seth Clearwater latched on to her side. He'd surprised the pack when he refused to be parted from Jason. He hadn't imprinted on her, but on Bree. Leah was staying at the Cullen house, to help the guys get everything organized. When Sam had been told they were 'migrating' to Charming, in case a shit storm came down because of the fight with the newborns, he surprised by sending ALL of the packs imprints to the Cullen house. For protection.

"Bella," Angela sighed in relief.

Bella tucked herself into Tig a bit, but smiled at Angela. Mike, Eric, and Tyler just looked confused.

"He's her uncle," Jason supplied, she held her hand out to Angela, "Jason Morrow, Izzer's god-sister."

Jason explained to Angela that Seth, who was still latched to her side, was there to witness the 'murders' of Edward, Esme, Alice and Rosalie.

"Izzer called me," Jason sighed, "completely hysterical. But I'm fluent in Bella-ese."

Angela chuckled, while Mike, Eric and Tyler snickered. Jason's eyes flicked to Jasper, noticing how tensed up he was. She whispered something to Bella, who nodded at her, before she passed Seth off to Emmett. She bowed out, dragging Jasper out with her. She dragged him away from the school, pushing him against a tree. Jasper took an unneeded breath and Jason sighed.

"You okay now?" She asked, watching him.

Jasper leveled a near black gaze on Jason. Jason guessed that he was either hungry or horny. And after the little moment in the school, she could see that it wasn't the second option. Jason watched Jasper for a while, not knowing how much time had passed, when she had a thought. She walked up to Jasper, pressing her body against his when she leaned into him to reach into his pocket and retrieve his cellphone, bringing up Peter's number and walking back to where she'd been standing before she walked over to him.

"Yes, mi querida niña?" Peter answered.

Jason chuckled, Bella had told her that Peter was the fucking Yoda of the vampire world.

"You know what's been happening?" Jason asked.

"I'm Yoda, miel," He chuckled, "of course I know," then he sighed, "with what happened with el pequeño duendecillo…"

Jason could practically hear him shaking his head.

"I had to translate hysterical Bella-speak, but I got the general consensus on what happened. I don't want to ask questions and piss people off, so…"

Jasper's gaze flicked to Jason as she talked with Peter. And he wondered what Peter was saying to her, especially about him.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?" Peter chuckled.

Jason sighed heavily, catching Jasper's attention once more, "Quién coño lo sabe," she popped her neck, "Puedo cerdo empate el culo escuálido y tirarlo en el maletero del coche de su hermano."

Peter knew exactly what she was trying to do. Trying to provoke Jasper into doing something. Peter knew his Sire, his Brother, his Friend, and what Jasper needed was release. Something to lose himself in. Even if it was fucking a virtual stranger. The second he knew what was going on, he saw anything and everything about Jason, after Bella called her.

"The Major scrawny?" Peter laughed.

"No es culpa mía que está dejándose ir," She said innocently.

Jasper stared at him, with his chin practically on the floor. And Peter was cackling. She was picking on Jasper's frame, saying that he was underweight and scrawny. Or something to that effect. Jasper was too shocked to think it all through.

"Qué harás cuando te atrapa, mi princesa ciclista?" Peter chuckled.

Jason grinned, "Niéguese a sí mismo perder."

She closed his cell, tossed it back to him, and took off running away from the school and into the woods, knowing that Jasper would follow when his brain caught up with him. Jasper blurred after Jason, catching her quickly.

"Having fun yet?" Jason chuckled heavily.

Jasper had Jason pinned against a tree and was looking her in the eye, his eyes gone black, and a hardened arousal straining against his zipper was pressed against her. Jason chuckled.

"I guess that you ar…"

Jason was interrupted when Jasper kissed her. Jason had been told that the vampires were hard as marble or rock, but for some reason, Jasper didn't feel like that to her, at all. He just felt refrigerator cold and his lips felt incredibly soft, like kissing an icy rose. His tongue slid against hers and she shivered against him, but it was not from the cold. But from pleasure. Jason was no blushing virgin, but she'd never been with a guy who could kiss like this. Jasper's hands held Jason's wrists gently in his hands, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back after a while, Jason panting softly as she caught her breath. Jasper went to work, unbuttoning Jason's black velvet military jacket. When he had it undone, Jason heard a soft growl, Jasper sounding very pleased with what he saw. Jasper's onyx gaze was on the generous breasts, that could probably fill his hand, and had rock hard nipples that poked through her black and red striped Avril skull tank top. Jason pushed gently against Jasper, the vampire backing up so that she could straighten herself. She made sure that he was watching her and shucked her jacket, tossing it to the side. Jasper watched Jason like a hawk, the woman removing her thong then tucked it into Jasper's pants pocket, brushing against his cock as she removed her hand.

"Like that, did you?" She chuckled as Jasper's soft growl when she touched him.

Jason turned and faced the tree, bracing her hands against it, before she looked back at Jasper over her shoulder. She watched as Jasper stepped forward, hands automatically going to her hips, so that he could hold her still as he ground himself against her. Jason groaned in approval, pushing her hips back against Jasper. Jason's knees nearly gave out, when Jasper sunk two ice cold fingers into Jason's core. Jason pushed back against Jasper's fingers, groaning and squeezing them tight.

"Like that, do you?" Jasper growled into her ear.

Jason moaned in approval, pushing back on his hand again.

"I'd like it better if you used something bigger," She challenged him.

Jasper pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean as he plastered himself to Jason's back. Jason's head hung forward, the woman biting her lip when she felt something larger than Jasper's finger tips rubbing against her folds.

"Fuck…" She groaned, crying out when Jasper slid his cold, rock hard arousal inside her to the hilt.

"That's the point," Jasper purred into her ear.

Jason gripped the tree, pushing back on Jasper as he gripped her hips and thrust slow and hard into her warm, willing body. Back at the school, Bella lifted her head and looked around.

"Where's Jasper and Jason?" She asked, "they should have been back by now."

Chibs snickered and ruffled her hair, "You don't want to know, princess, trust me."

Jasper took Jason against the tree in several standing positions. Even laying in the grass. It wasn't until the bell signaling that school was over, that they stopped. They lay in the grass, Jason panting and chuckling at the same time.

"Haven't gone for that long in a long time," She chuckled, "if ever, I think."

Jasper chuckled into Jason's hair. He nuzzled her neck and took in the scent of her soft, warm skin.

"I needed that," Jasper admitted.

"It's the ultimate release," Jason agreed, "it gives you a sense of euphoria that you can use to get over anything. That or deal with anything."

She sat up with a groan, stretching and popping her bones. She gathered her clothes and dressed, watching Jasper as he dressed. When they were dressed and immaculate, Jasper pulled Jason into him and kissed her.

"Lets get back before the others start to look for us," He told her, stealing a kiss from Jason before they walked toward the school.

They made it to his car and her bike, before the others had come outside. They probably would have been making out against Bella's truck, if it wasn't for several…factors. They looked completely innocent, when the others found them. Chibs wasn't fooled a bit, but he said nothing. Then Chibs decided to ask her something.

"So how good was he?" He asked her in Gaelic.

Jason grinned, then wagged her brows at him in reply.

"Wouldn't you just love to know," She replied in English, before she pulled on her helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

That evening, Bella was in the Cullen living room, watching a marathon of vampire movies with Seth, Leah, Tig, Chibs, Opie and the boys. Though, they were surprisingly minus Emmett. Jason looked over at Bella, who was curled up in Carlisle's lap, Carlisle's chin resting on Bella's head as they both watched the movie. Jason shook her head with a silent chuckle, knowing Jasper could read her amusement. When the movie ended, Jason got up and stretched.

"Intermission," Jason chuckled, laughing when Bella launched up off Carlisle's lap and headed toward the bathroom, with a raised brow, Jason added, "I wondered how long she was holding that in."

Everyone shook their head with a laugh, but it was Bree that chimed in with an answer.

"She was holding it in since the milkshake during Perfect Creature," The black hair vampire newborn spoke up, her voice tiny for fear of possibly being disciplined.

Jason walked over to the now eternally 15 year old girl and ruffled her hair with a chuckle.

"Good answer, honey," She smiled at the girl, causing Bree to smile brightly, "why don't you and Jasper go make some popcorn for us breathers, huh?" She stepped back, letting Bree stand, "extra butter on mine."

Jasper and Bree went to the kitchen, everyone parting to do their own thing before the next movie was put in. Seth came up to Jason and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Emmett's been missing since just before the end of Perfect Creature," The teenage boy pointed out quietly, "I heard him mumbling something about hunting."

Jason kissed Seth's hair and nudged him back toward the couch. In such a short time, Seth had become quite attached to the gentle giant of the Cullen clan. When Seth sat down, Jason leaned over the back of the couch.

"I'll bring the big guy back, okay?" She whispered into his short hair.

Carlisle led Jason upstairs, up to Esme's studio where he'd put the things that Alice and Rosalie had ordered online that arrived while they were at school. She helped him open the boxes, eyes widening in recognition of the contents.

"They ordered from Trashy," She chuckled, "there's a Trashy store in LA…which is the…" Jason sighed heavily, "Emmett's missing and Seth is worried."

Carlisle looked to the door, making Jason wonder if anyone was there. Carlisle chuckled when he looked at her.

"No," He spoke softly, "nobody's there…that was just…"

"Reflex?" Jason cocked her head, when Carlisle nodded.

The two looked through things in silence for a while, before he actually decided to speak up again.

"What happened at school with Jasper?" He asked out of genuine curiosity.

Jason chuckled, "He was getting a little overwhelmed between the friends' concern and Bella's remaining distress. So I took him to the woods outside the school."

Carlisle had the distinct feeling that more than just that happened, but he wasn't about to ask anymore questions. They went through things, chatting about this and that, before they came across something that Carlisle suggested that Jason wear for Emmett. The man hinted that he knew that she'd slept with Jasper, which she was glad he was giving his approval about. Jason hinted that she knew that Carlisle had feelings for Bella. Carlisle ducked his head in a way that Jason knew he would be blushing…if he could blush.

Emmett finished with the bear he caught, tossing the carcass aside, panting needlessly.

"Damn.." He heard a low chuckle, turning around to see Jason leaning against a tree, "is it wrong if I found that fucking hot?"

Emmett could help but start laughing, which made Jason smile. It took Emmett a moment to compose himself, but he managed quicker than Jason thought.

"Seth's worried about you, ya know?" Jason pushed away from the tree, walking up to Emmett.

"He okay?" Emmett spoke finally, as Jason walked up to him.

Jason stood toe to toe with Emmett, staring up at him. Her 5'9" frame was dwarfed by Emmett's 6'7" frame. Lean body compared to pure muscle. Emmett looked down at himself when he realized that the bear had shredded his shirt. Jason chuckled and reached up, ignoring how he was covered in the bear's blood, and pulled away torn pieces of shirt, tossing them on the ground. Emmett helped her, pulling away what was left and tossing it to the side.

"Damn…" Jason's fingers trailed over Emmett's muscles, feeling his stomach contracting under her fingers, "you were a farm boy, weren't you?"

Emmett nodded, "Yeah, I was."

Jason could hear that faint Tennessee accent as he spoke, the eternally 20 year old male relaxing by the second. Emmett could smell Jason over the smell of the bear's blood. She wasn't kidding when she said that she thought it was hot. It was actually making her hot. He could smell her lust and she was getting wetter by the second.

"You weren't kidding when you said the blood look was hot," Emmett chuckled, sniffing for emphasis.

Jason didn't even bother to blush at the comment, as she didn't find it embarrassing. Just truthful.

"I've always been turned on by vampires," She shrugged, "blame Anne Rice and Brad Pitt for that."

Emmett snickered and Jason thumped him in the stomach. She took the opportunity to run her hands over his stomach muscles, her fingers tracing his abs.

"Do you know how many people would kill to have a body cut like yours?" Jason asked.

Emmett chuckled, Jason feeling the muscles moving under his skin.

"Did you know that you can tell a lot about your food from the taste?" Jason asked, before she took a long lick up his stomach muscles.

Emmett groaned. The sight of it combined with the warmth of Jason's tongue on his skin, Emmett had to admit that it was turning him on. Jason pulled him against her, standing up on her tip-toes to kiss him deeply, her tongue moving against his. Emmett could taste the bear blood in Jason's mouth. Emmett lifted Jason, her long legs winding around his waist. He kneeled on the ground, arms around Jason like a gentle vise. Jason felt the wet grass under her back as Emmett laid her out on the ground.

"Definitely a romancer," Jason chuckled again his mouth.

Emmett growled playfully, before he kissed Jason, taking his time in just that one action. Jason's fingers wound into Emmett's hair. He broke the kiss and sat back on his knees, staring down at Jason. Jason sat up, wrenching her tank top up over her head, tossing it to the side. Emmett seemed mesmerized by Jason, just watched as her hands reached forward and unbuttoned his jeans. Jason ran her hands over his abs, digging her fingers into his skin. Jason leaned back on the grass, Emmett rushing to get the rest of their clothing off, earning a few laughs here and there.

"Take your time, lover boy," She chuckled, "I've got all night."

Emmett settled between Jason's thighs, wrapping her legs high around his waist, before sinking into her in one long thrust. Jason let out a long, low moan at the feel of him. She made a vague mental note that Jasper and Emmett were big boys. Emmett had NEVER had sex with a human before, so this was a big first for him. Jason knew that she'd probably have grass stains on her back later, but it was worth it.

…

Jason and Emmett had made it back to the house after a few hours. They were laughing, joking, while Emmett was giving Jason a piggy back ride. The large vampire just dropped Jason in Jasper's lap, then plopped down on the floor at Jasper's feet. When it came time to 'put the breathers to bed', Emmett crawled in on one side of Jason, with Jasper on the other. The next day, the rest of the club: members and their old ladies, drove up to Forks. Well, they had started the night before and took turns driving.

"Ma!" Jason said in surprise, hugging Gemma when the woman came up to her.

"You look well satisfied," Gemma grinned.

Jason rolled her eyes when Clay laughed, wagging his brows. Jax hugged his sister and they turned to the house, when Jax noticed Seth and Bree. Jason waved Bree over.

"This is my brother," She said softly to the fidgety newborn, who sniffed Jax's wrist.

Jax looked confused and Jason noticed that.

"Scent association," Jason clarified, "so she could recognize your scent if she smelled your blood or had to follow you over a certain distance," Jason looked over the newborn's head, "Seth, honey, take them inside, will you?" Jason chuckled, "I'm tempted to sic Bree on the Niners."

Gemma hadn't missed Bree's red eyes, but she saw how the newborn hung on Jason. Jason walked closer to the rest of the convoy, as Seth took Bree, Gemma, Jax and Clay inside.

"Which one is yours?" Juice asked with a chuckle, as they unloaded some camping gear, nodding over to where the Cullen men stood watching.

Jason grinned at Juice, "The shorter blonde and the brunette," she wagged her brows, "me-fucking-yow…with an emphasis on fuck."

Carlisle bit his lip to keep from laughing. Jason was having an interesting effect on the man, which his 'children' found to be a good thing. Carlisle was finally acting near his physical age. Jason finally sent Bree back over to Carlisle and the boys. Jason went up to Emmett and whispered to him to help Gemma unload, getting up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, a cheeky grin on her face when she stepped back. She put a little swagger into her step as she went inside, which earned her a lot of laughs. Clay, Jasper and Jax followed her in, following Jason into the living room.

She cuffed a few of the pack, who were scattered around the living room enjoying their monopolization of the Cullen's TV, upside their heads.

"Get your overgrown asses outside and help Esme and my ma bring the food in," She ordered, Clay and Jax surprised when the boys complied.

She laughed as they got up and filed out one by one, Jason just shaking her head with a chuckle. She left Clay and Jax in the living room and went to the kitchen, she pulled a beer out of the fridge and leaned on the counter next to the fridge. Jasper walked into the kitchen and took the beer, popping the top with his thumb before handing it back to her.

"I did NOT expect them to show up like this…" She sighed heavily, taking a long drink of the beer, "don't get me wrong," she gestured with the beer, "I love my family…"

She sighed heavily and let Jasper take the beer from her. He set it down on the counter on the other side of the fridge and went back to Jason. He lifted her up and set her down on the counter, standing between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jason set her chin down on Jasper's blonde curls, sighing softly into his hair.

"I'm drawn thin," She sighed, "getting jerked left and right and I don't know what to do…" she buried her face into his hair, "I'm the club's problem fixer. Sometimes I beat people up, sometimes I talk them into circles, sometimes I shoot them, sometimes I…sometimes I pull a Daisy Duke and shake my ass at people to get information."

Jasper sighed quietly, just listening to her. He leaned his head on Jason's, taking an un-needed breath.

"You don't need to worry anymore," He told her softly, "I can feel you don't like having to depend on people, but you can on Emmett and myself."

Jason sighed. He was right. She HATED it. She didn't want to feel like she'd be taking advantage of Jasper and Emmett, especially after what just happened to Rosalie and Alice.

"They would have liked you," Jasper chuckled, "a ball buster like Rosalie, mixed with Alice's bulldog…"

Jasper paused, lifting his head.

"What is it, Jay?" Jason said quietly.

Jasper shook his head, "Just paranoid…"

Jason got down off the counter, stealing a kiss before walking out where they were unloading. She whistled to get the attention of the humans. The wolves and vampires just looked when the humans did.

"Weird chills," She announced, the SAMCRO crew moving much faster.

After a minute, the rest followed. The others wondered if it meant some sort of code.


End file.
